The Hope of Estel
by My Estel
Summary: Chapter 8 9 are now up -- Hope you guys like them
1. Death and Love

The Hope of Estel  
  
Summary: When Gilraen passes away will Arwen be able to restore the hope of her beloved Estel. This is fluff not smut! I cried while writing this so get your tissues before you start. R is for chapter 6 the others are PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and neither does Peter Jackson, they are products of the genius creativity of Tolkien, whom I worship with all my love and glory!  
  
Notice: I am not copying, I am expanding. The beginning is based off of Tolkien's description of the passing of Gilraen and the poem is not at all mine. Do not yell at me for copying  
  
Warning: I have tried my best to stay in characterization and reality with what Tolkien intended when he described the event under The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen within Appendix A.  
  
Now For The Feature Presentation:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gilraen and her two year old son Aragorn moved to Rivendell to live in the House of Elrond shortly after the death of Arathorn, a father, husband, and heir. He now left this duty to the 2 year old infant whose fate could already be foreseen. For many years the mother and son resided in the House of Elrond, the boy's identity hidden both him and the rest of the world by the disguise of his new name Estel. Even when Estel learned his true identity and went into the wild for many years, Gilraen remained with the elves. (Tolkien's Words) 'After a few years Gilraen took leave of Elrond and returned to her own people in Eriador, and lived alone; and she seldom saw her son again, for he spent many years in far countries. But on a time, when Aragorn had returned north, he came to her, and she said to him before he went:  
  
' "This is our last parting, Estel, my son. I am aged by care, even as one of lesser Men; and now that it draws near I cannot face the darkness of our time that gathers upon Middle-Earth. I shall leave it soon." '  
  
(My words) This came as a great shock to Estel, for his mother was his only true parent who had been there for him during his childhood. He wanted nothing more than to be able to spend more time with her, and pleaded her not to give in. "Mother, you speak of darkness but there could also be light. I wish for nothing more than for you to be able to see and rejoice in that light."  
  
Her only response to this was (Tolkien's words) "Onen i-Estel Edain, u- chebin estel anim" (I gave Hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself.) (My words) It was at that point that the young man understood that his dear mother no longer desired to remain in Middle Earth. His heart was broken for the first time since Elrond told him he was not suitable enough to marry Arwen. Sorrow and grief overcame him and his heart and spirit darkened. He stayed there in the woods of Eriador hoping to keeps his mother's spirit close to him, but leaving her body.  
  
After the burial a messenger was sent to inform Elrond of the loss of Gilraen and the sorrow of her son. The news was announced in the large hall for many of the elves in Rivendell had been friends of Estel since his and his mother's arrival over 20 years before. They had learned to respect the mortal man and his mother, and shared his grief. They were unsure about the short lives of the mortal men, but understood that Estel was suffering greatly. At the news of her beloved's loss Arwen pleaded to be able to go to Eriador to comfort the man who many considered one of their own.  
  
"Ada, I do not go because I love him as a potential husband, I wish to go because I love him as a brother."  
  
"Arwen," his voice was stern, "Do not try to hide it from me. I know you love Aragorn in a different way then family. I can see it in your eyes, and your spirit is always lighter when he is here."  
  
"Ada," she cried, "If not I, who will go in my place. Estel is lonely, he will lose his faith and his spirit will die before he has the chance to fulfill his duties as the heir to the throne of Gondor and the King of men."  
  
"Arwen, Aragron loves you more than anything else in the world. Not long after your first meeting in the woods he came to me and asked for you hand in marriage. I told him that although his love is great, he is still young and does not understand the doom that lies before him. I told him that he must first fulfill his duty as King, and then I will considered if he is wise, and good enough to be your husband. But I doubt it; you are the Evenstar of your people. Your lineage has been royal for many years."  
  
"He is Isildur's heir!"  
  
"That is not the point! No matter what his lineage is, no man is suitable to match your grace."  
  
"He will be the king of men! I do not ask for a husband who can match my grace, I ask for someone who will love and respect me, and whom I love and respect. Estel is this person Ada!"  
  
"I will not allow it!"  
  
"Ada!"  
  
"No!"  
  
She stormed off back to her chambers. Elrond remained stern in his place until she disappeared from his sight, and then sat down. 'I cannot allow this marriage to happen, Arwen does not know how much the death of a mortal man will affect her. She must go with her kin when the ships leave for the Valinor. She cannot stay here with Aragorn.'  
  
Ok guys, I hope you guys liked that, the drama continues in the next chapters.  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. Messenger from Elrond

Chapter 2  
  
Alright, here's chapter 2, hope you like it!  
  
Arwen ran to her chambers along the long shadowed path that led through the woods. Her gown caught the breeze as she ran, and flowed behind her. Her hair bounced off her shoulder with each sharp step she took. When she got to her room she collapsed on the bed and laid her head on her pillow to cry. She laid there for several hours, Elrond dare not talk to her, he knew she was mad, but there was nothing he could do now. Taking advantage of this Arwen quickly got together some things and told her ladies to tell her father that she was sleeping if he inquired about her. They brought her her horse and rode with her to the gates.  
  
"M'lady, are you sure you want to disobey your father."  
  
"A have no choice, I must go, I will see you soon." She rode off through the gates and galloped her horse all the way to Eriador. At the gates she was stopped.  
  
"What's your business here elf." Asked a tall gaurd  
  
"I am Arwen Undomiel, Daughter of Lord Elrond, Princess of Rivendell, Evenstar of her people, I come to speek to Lord Aragorn."  
  
"Excuse me miss." He bowed low, "Right this way, I shall take you to him myself." The man turned around and walked through the gates. Arwen followed him on her horse and he led her deep into the woods. They came around a bend and stopped infront of a small cottage style house.  
  
"Here you go miss. Lord Aragorn should be inside, is there anything you need."  
  
"Could you please put my horse in the stable and get him some water."  
  
"Yes m'lady."  
  
"Thank you." She dismounted and handed over the reigns of her horse to the guard. He led the horse back down the path and she waited in front of the door. Finally she decided to knock. A voice from inside said. "Who's there."  
  
"Umm,' she whispered to herself, "A messenger from Lord Elrond in Rivendell." She spoke loud and clear this time. She pulled her veil over her head so you could not make out her features.  
  
"Oh," there was a pause and then the door opened. "Welcome, please come in."  
  
She drifted through the doorway with great grace and followed Aragorn into a common room that was off to the right.  
  
"What is your name messenger, and what news do you bring from my lord."  
  
"I am Arwen, and I bring you comfort on the passing of your mother."  
  
"Arwen? Is that really you?" She lifted her veil so that he could see her beautiful pale face, large brown eyes, and pointed ears. "It is you, Elrond sent you?"  
  
"I came on my own accord."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"He did not want me to come, but I knew you needed me."  
  
"I can't, you can't..."  
  
"I love you Estel, I am here to bring you hope."  
  
"If you love me fair Evenstar then you will return to your people immediately. Your father will never let us marry if he sees the effect that I have on your actions. Your father is protecting you. He wants you to be the Evenstar of your people as you were born. He wants you to go with him to the Valinor. Both he and I know that you cannot stay in Middle Earth."  
  
"I am old enough to make my own decisions. I have been in this world for many years, and am wise on the fate of Middle Earth, yet I chose to stay, because I want to, not because of you. If you had not come into my life, I do not know whether I would or would not go, but now I know. I will remain here in Middle Earth, until the end of my years."  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
"I did not come here to discuss our fate and the fate of the people around us, I came to give you hope for I know that the years before you will be long and dangerous, yet you must fulfill your duty as the King of Men."  
  
"I appreciate your kindness, fair Evenstar, but I believe that this could only make matters worse."  
  
"I will not return to the land of my father until I have given you enough hope to get through the tough times ahead of you."  
  
"Arwen, there is nothing you can do."  
  
"There is Estel, I am no mere elven child, I know more about your past, present, and future than you yourself know. I can give you hope."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Something bothers you, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Of course, you know, my mother just died."  
  
"I know Estel, but her time has passed, death is the fate of every man, it cannot be avoided. You must continue on with your life. You cannot remain here in Eriador, hiding from your fate. You must go out and fight it, and you will be victorious."  
  
"How? I just don't know how. I have ranged the wilderness for many years. I have ridden with the Riders of Rohan, I have ventured on my own. I have gone out with your brothers, yet I still do not know of how I could fulfill my duty as King. I am no King. Look at me Arwen, the people of Gondor would not want a man who looks like any other ranger from the north. They want a strong, worthy, and spirited man, I cannot give this to them."  
  
"You may not see it but others do. You are this man, you are more worthy than any other king before you. And your spirit can be restored, that is why I am here."  
  
"Who, my people have never met me before, and your father has already abruptly told me that I would most likely never be worthy of you, my fair elven princess."  
  
"I will be the one to decide if you are worthy for me. Ada does believe in you, he knows Aragorn son of Arathorn is the only one who will be able to save Gondor from its doom, he is just worried that if you meet your fate during the journey he does not want me to be attached to you, for if you were to pass into the shadow he knows I would most likely go as well. I have a feeling that if you survive this journey Ada will let us be together. He respects you more than he shows."  
  
"Are you sure of this?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"But I have been broken. My mothers death has become a heavy burden that I am afraid my soldiers will not be able to bear much longer. My spirit has failed and I am afraid my heart is failing too."  
  
She leaned over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then took his hand in hers. "Do not let your love fail, for there will be none left for me."  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
"You have hope, you must have faith, the King of Gondor needs spirit."  
  
"Arwen, I love you, you have given me hope. I will do my best to fulfill my duty and return to you."  
  
"This is not just for me, this is for Gondor, for all mankind, for all of Middle Earth."  
  
"If you insist, but it is your love that will keep me from giving into the shadow, and for that I return your love with all my heart."  
  
"I am glad for you Estel, you are a good man, and you will, before the end, prove yourself to be worthy of the throne and of the Princess of Rivendell. I must return home now, I hope to see you return soon."  
  
"Will I be welcomed by your father."  
  
"Ada loves you as he love my brothers, as you are his son, he may be unsure, and he may try to keep us sperated, but you will always be welcomed in Rivendell until the end of your time." She got up let go of his hand, put her hands around his head and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. She then turned and left the house. Aragorn sat in his spot and lifted one finger to his forehead to feel the spot where she had kissed him. He sighed, and then went to the bedroom to rest.  
  
Ok, hope you guys liked this one too. Please review again!!  
More chapters coming very soon. 


	3. Return to Rivendell

Chapter 3  
  
**********It's finally here, hope you guys like it! ***********  
  
When he woke up several hours later he had been dreaming about the days events and realized that Arwen was right. As much as he loved her and wanted to marry her now he knew he had to fulfill his duty and the only way to do this was to have hope. Remembering that she had asked him to come to Rivendell he sat up and put on his ranger clothes. He got his sword and his pack and walked to the stables. He asked the stable boy if he could buy the horse of his choice and the boy let him do so. He found a large chestnut with a beautiful brunette mane and decided that this would be his horse. He spoke to it. "You are a very kingly horse. You will be a loyal friend." He then spoke to the stable boy. "I will take this one."  
  
"Yes sir. I will have him saddled for you in just a moment."  
  
"No, I can do it, thank you for your services." He bowed his head and gave the boy a coin. He saddled the horse up and then mounted him. He rode out of the stable, through the woods on the narrow path and out of the gates into the wild. As he thought, his horse proved loyal and did not grow tired. Though, he did not push the horse and wanted Arwen to be back several days before he got there. He went at a very slow canter speed over the fields and through woods. He rested for a long time every night and would not leave until at least 3 hours after sunrise each morning. He finally got to Rivendell on the fifth day.  
  
As he rode through the gates the guards bowed to him, they knew who he was. He decided to first see Elrond and speak to him before retiring for the night. As he rode upon the road deeper into the woods towards the house of Elrond the bows continued from the common people. As he got closer he would hear mumbles of, "We're sorry Estel," or, "Good to have you back Estel," for now he was in the land of the nobles who knew him well and had heard of the death of his mother. Finally he had come to the House of Elrond, the place he called home, for he didn't remember the first two years of his childhood. Since before he remembered Rivendell had always been his home, the place he would return after his many long journeys. He rode across the bridge and into the courtyard where a servant immediately rushed up and took his horse.  
  
"Thank you." He said, but the servant just bowed and turned. Elrond came out of the house in a grayish blue robe.  
  
"Estel. Good to have you back."  
  
"Thank you sir, I remembered what you had said about my duty and decided that it was time to return home."  
  
"I am glad; you will always be welcome in Rivendell." "Thank you, sir."  
  
"We hope you will choose to stay longer this time."  
  
"I am unsure; I always try to stay home as long as I can."  
  
"But things are different now since..."  
  
"Oh yes, you have my greatest sympathy."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Elrond called for a servant and he came out to the courtyard. He whispered to him so that Aragorn could not hear. "Bring my daughter Arwen." The servant replied with a low bow before turning and going back into the house. Elrond once again spoke to Aragorn. "Wait, here for a moment, a tailor is coming, tonight there will be a banquet in your honor and it would be an embarrassment for us all for you to show up in ranger clothing."  
  
"A banquet is not necessary."  
  
"It is my honor."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Elrond turned and walked into the house but waited in a window behind a large oak tree that provided a disguise but with a clear view of the courtyard. He watched as Aragorn sat on a bench to wait for the tailor. All of a sudden he saw Arwen come into view. He stood up and she ran towards him and met his hands with hers. He tried to hug her but she stopped him buy holding his hands in hers.  
  
"Stop." She whispered to him.  
  
"What... why?" He whispered back.  
  
"Ada is watching."  
  
"No he just went inside."  
  
"He's suspicious Estel. Not here."  
  
"Ok. Later"  
  
"We will see. I am glad that you chose to return to Rivendell Estel"  
  
"I am glad to be here. Your father seemed not to know of your visit"  
  
"He is suspicious. That is why I think he could be looking. And I don't think that it helped that you tried to embrace me."  
  
He blushed. "I'm sorry; I've never been in love before."  
  
"Neither have I, but I've been alive 3000 years longer than you."  
  
He blushed again. "So are you the tailor or is somebody else coming."  
  
"Someone else is coming, I must go, I will see you at the banquet my Estel."  
  
"Goodbye fair Evenstar." Arwen went back into the house and shortly after Elrond came back out.  
  
"You were watching weren't you lord Elrond."  
  
"I was. Aragorn, I am aware that my daughter went to visit you, although she does not know I know. Now I do not know what happened, but you seemed awfully glad to see her."  
  
"Nothing happened sir."  
  
"I hope. Aragorn, you must not love Arwen now. You have more important things to be worried about then whether or not she loves you."  
  
"Sir, I love your daughter, I cannot stop myself, and it is a force of nature that can not be quelled."  
  
"Then you will have to leave Rivendell for sometime until it is time for your journey to start."  
  
"Elrond..."  
  
"Aragorn, this is not the time for you to be distracted. The time will come when you can watch my daughter whenever you wish, but this is not that time. So, if you cannot control yourself to continue on the assigned path then I will have to ask that you go back out in the wild tomorrow morning."  
  
"You do not need to ask me. I will go on my own accord!" He now had a sharp clip to his speech.  
  
"There is no need to get angry with me; I am only looking out for you and for Arwen, and for Middle Earth, your people and ours. I will not like it if you choose to leave Rivendell, I'm sure Arwen has informed you that you are like a son to me, and I will never outcast my son. But I also know that you are the one, you are the only one who can save Middle Earth and for that I know I must keep you on the right path."  
  
"I understand sir. I will go to the banquet tonight and that should tell me if I can control myself in or out of the presence of your daughter. And then I will decide in the morning."  
  
"That will do. Now I must really go. I will see you at the dinner tonight."  
  
***********Yay, Chapter 3 is done, Please review. Just to let you know  
*********** I have plans brewing for at least 3 more chapters, probably more, but I'll see once I get there, but keep posted. It's amazing how much you can get  
written when English and Biology are really boring. 


	4. A Walk Through the Woods

Chapter 4  
  
********Here it is, as I promised. This chapter is dedicated to Anna, my Alias buddy, because man do we know suspense, this chapter will leave you wanting lots more, and just to let you know, chapter 5 will be the same way, but chapter 6 will break the suspense. Just something for you to look forward to. Also, thank you to all my reviewers; I greatly appreciate you taking your time to let me know how you like my writing. And to that random person who thought it was weird that I cry over my own stories, GET OVER IT, maybe I'm just more sensitive then you. And to GollumRox, I really really hope you are a girl, I couldn't tell and was really scared. Everyone Else, I love you*******  
  
Aragorn was once again left alone in the courtyard. At least he thought he was alone, he figured he would probably never be sure. As he waited for the tailor to come he organized what Elrond had told him in his head. He had to run over something several times, and others were still left undecided. 'Should I tell Arwen? Should I at least tell her he knows? Should I not tell her anything? Should I ignore her completely and try not to get in trouble with Elrond.' He just didn't know. A strong feeling in his heart told him to find her immediately and tell her everything, yet his gut was telling him to just stay away in order to show Elrond that he could control his feelings. He still did not know what to do when the tailor finally came.  
  
He bowed deeply and spoke, "It is my honor to serve you good lord Estel."  
  
"I appreciate your service greatly fair craftsmen." Aragorn let him take measurements for a tunic and pants and a cloak.  
  
When he was finished the tailor spoke again. "I am finished; your clothes will be in your room by one hour before sunset tonight. Then he bowed and left.  
  
Aragorn was once again left in the courtyard by himself, but at least this time he could leave. He decided that he would take a walk through the friendly woods. There had been several springs passed since he was last in Rivendell, and he was sure that some of the weak saplings were now strong, growing trees. He left the courtyard by a different path then the one he entered on. This would take him deep into the comforting woods of his home. He knew not exactly where this path led for he had never followed it all the way to the end. There were many side paths that led off in either direction and he had followed many of those, but today he would stick to the main one.  
  
As he walked he looked around at the trees. He saw new saplings, there were some small trees that had been saplings the last time he left, then there were the medium ones that had been saplings when he was a young boy and had just moved to Rivendell. There were the large ones that had been there since before he remembered and then there were the giant ones whose history dated back even into the early Second Age. These were the trees that Arwen would have grown up with, like Aragorn grew up with the medium ones. He realized this and pondered over it as he walked. The trees put into reality the differences between Aragorn and Arwen, the age, the wisdom, the experience. Aragorn was like the medium tree and Arwen the giant. But then he though to himself again, 'That doesn't matter, peoples differences shouldn't keep them from staying apart.' But then he thought about the other side of this argument. 'But then again, I am ranger who must make myself King and she is a fair princess and Evenstar who only has to be happy. Elrond can see the importance of this life for her, but why can't I?' He shook the thought out of his head and kept walking, 'I'll just wait and see how the banquet goes.'  
  
As he walked along the long past he tried to free himself from the troubles of his past. The death of his father, being denied the love of Arwen, and now the death of his mother were all things that had troubled him more than they should have. And now that he freed himself of his past troubles he was open to new ones. How hard would his journey prove to be, would he be made king, would he be a good king, would he finally be able to love Arwen with the permission of her father? These were the things that would trouble him for his many years to come.  
  
He did not know what would be the next step in his life. He figured he would not know for a while, but tonight would play a major role in that decision. Would Elrond allow him to stay in Rivendell for a while, or would he be cast back out into the wilderness to fend for himself until the time his journey was to start. What was the purpose of his "journey?" Elrond and Arwen had mentioned many times that he would need to be strong for the journey ahead of him, but they never told him more than that. He did not know the extent or purpose of the journey, nor when it would start. These were all things that would affect the next years of his life.  
  
There were few that knew that Aragron was of the Dúnedain's for he was older than 50 at the time of the passing of Gilraen. Though he was 50 he looked much younger, but still had many years before him because he could live well past his 125th year. Eventually many would learn this for it would be odd for a mortal man to live past there 100th birthday. Even hobbits didn't live until they were 130 or older.  
  
He decided that he had done enough thinking for the day. He finished his walk and then retreated to his secluded house off of a wing from the main House of Elrond. It was not yet one hour before sunset so he could not begin to get ready for the banquet so he decided to take a short nap.  
  
He was woken up by the tailor's servant knocking on the door. He hurried to answer it and was handed his garments in a wide box. He gave the servant a coin and he bowed deeply before running off. Aragorn closed the door and sat the clothes on the bed. As he took the box off he was pleasured by the sight of a light weighted grey-blue tunic clad in silver and gold beautifully woven seams and a pair of tight fitting darker grey breeches with a dark grey cloak to match. He got dressed and proceeded to the large banquet hall early.  
  
**********Alright, I hope this wasn't too boring. ********** It's more or less a filler, with little importance, but it introduces some  
new ideas. I tried to keep it short, sorry if this was disappointing, Chapter five, coming soon, should be better, and Chapter 6, coming later,  
should be much better. Please Review 


	5. The Banquet

Chapter 5  
  
***Thanks to all who reviewed chapter four. This chapter is dedicated to Queen Arwen, just because I love her, Sorry, there is no measuring for clothes in this chapter, knowing you, you would steal his clothes and make him go naked. This chapter is also dedicated to all those people who think my writing is good, and to that stupid idiot who thought it was stupid that I cried at my own work, I promise you, if you have any sensitive emotions you will cry***  
  
As he entered the large wooden hall in his new robes he discovered that there were already many people there. In fact, only Arwen and Elrond were absent. He new where his seat was, on the left long side exactly center was Elrond's seat, next to him on the right was Arwen and on the left his two sons. Directly right of Arwen was where Aragorn sat, he knew this would be torture for him to have to sit next to her tonight. Most of the people were standing in groups in corners or just together. Aragorn knew that he had been gone so long he would not fit in conversations about politics or social life. For all he knew they could be talking about him. As he walks by they bow to him, he nods back but they exchange no words.  
  
He got to his seat and sat down to wait. Looking out the window across from him he saw that the sun had almost completely set, Lord Elrond would be there soon. Elrond and Arwen entered side by side with the twins behind them. They waited in the doorway as the nobles scurried around to get to their seats. When everyone was seated, they entered. Aragorn stood and was rushed at by both twins for they had not seen him for many years and he was like their brother. He hugged them and as he looked over their broad shoulders he saw Elrond helping Arwen into her chair. When Elrond turned Aragron turned back toward the twins and finally pried them away from him. They returned to their seats and Aragorn seated himself. Finally Elrond was seated. The elegant dinner was brought out by many Elven servers. This was an informal banquet so there were many large central dishes. Before everyone started to eat Elrond gave a toast.  
  
He stood and in his loud booming voice said aloud, "Here is to the safe return of our very own Estel, you were indeed missed during your absence." Aragorn blushed and Arwen beamed. Elrond sat back down and the meal started. Aragorn ate in silence while many others were talking. Arwen tried several times to get him talk by trying to start a casual conversation of his adventures, or what had happened why he was gone, but he continued to look straightforward with no expression on his face. This hurt him very much, for all he wanted to do was tell the whole room how much he loved Arwen, but he also wanted to obey Elrond's wishes. Elrond noticed that Aragorn had not replied to any of Arwen's remarks. He got up from his seat and walked over behind Aragorn and whispered to him. "Estel, May I speak to you outside about some private maters for a moment?" Aragorn nodded his head and Elrond left through the large doors behind his chair. Arwen watched him then watched as Aragorn got up. He was careful to turn away form Arwen and not come in eye contact with her. She gave up on him and turned to chat with her brothers. Outside Elrond spoke to Aragorn.  
  
"Estel" His voice was sharp, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Arwen has tried many times to speak with you and you have not answered her once nor showed any respect to her. You are completely ignoring her!"  
  
"I am just doing as you told me, you told me to control my behaviors around her."  
  
"Is ignoring the princess a proper behavior. This would bring more suspicion to the people then you two holding hands."  
  
"Sir, I was doing what you said."  
  
"You do not have to ignore her."  
  
"Then what can I do, nothing I do ever makes you happy unless it has something to do with me becoming King! But since there is nothing I can do about that right now, do expect me to just sit around and wait until the time is come?" Now he was angry.  
  
See the trouble he had cause Elrond calmed down. "No, I'm sorry Estel. Forgive me for I have been giving you more trouble than guidance. I would like for you to have a friendly relationship with my daughter. The people expect you to be friends, after all you have spent all but 2 years of your life near her."  
  
"So what do I have permission to do, and where does it go to far?"  
  
"Well, you can deffinately have a conversation with her. She seems eager to speak to you. And when the dancing starts you may dance. I ask that you not stare into her eyes all night long, nor cuddle on a bench in the courtyard, but dancing shall be fine."  
  
"I believe I understand sir."  
  
"Good, now go have a good time, this banquet is in your honor."  
  
"Thank you sir." He bowed and returned to the banquet hall and Elrond followed him.  
  
Aragorn took his seat at the table again, and Elrond took his. Arwen looked at Estel and then at her father then back to Estel.  
  
She whispered to Aragorn, "What did Ada say?"  
  
"Nothing my fair princess."  
  
"Oh, must have been a pep talk for now you chose to speak with me." He blushed and she grinned at him. "Fine, be that way."  
  
They finished their meal with pleasant conversation and no more pep talks from Elrond. After it had appeared that everyone was finished eating the servers came back in and cleared all the dishes. The guests then moved to a smaller room with a fireplace to have tea, while the servants cleared the tables from the floor of the banquet hall. Everyone filed back in and the dancing began. Some stayed to the sides while others danced in the center. Aragorn was asked by several Elven women to dance with them and he did out of courtesy, for he knew Elrond would approve of this, but he also kept his eye on Arwen. The first dance she had was with her first brothers. Then the other for the second song, at this time Aragorn was passed off to another Elven women. For the third dance Aragorn declined an Elven women and then went over to Arwen.  
  
He held out his hand and bowed his head. "May I have this dance."  
  
"You may." She put her hand in his and he led her to the center of the room. For some odd reason the rest of the dancers cleared the floor so that they could have it to themselves. Elrond sat on the side next to his sons watching the couples graceful steps. One son tried to whisper something to the other and Elrond elbowed him and they both shut up. The room was quiet except for the light music playing in the back ground, but no one seemed to notice that. There were no fancy steps to the dance, and forgetting what Elrond said, Aragorn looked deep into Arwen's eyes the entire time. The music played on and they thought that it would never end, nor did they want it too. For once they were able to embrace each other without Elrond's disapproval or suspicion of the people. Slowly, one by one the people began to drift out the door and return to their homes. The couple was still gazing at each other, even until Elrond dragged the two brothers out. They knew that the relationship between Aragorn and their sister was more than just a friendship, they were so happy to finally see her in love. Finally even the music stopped and the musicians got up and left with their instruments. At this they both smiled.  
  
"It seems to be that even our music got bored." Aragorn joked.  
  
"I would remain here with you forever my love." She smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"As would I." She laid her head down on his right shoulder and they continued to sway in the dark empty room, her hands never leaving form the back of his neck, nor his with his left on the back of her head and his right around her back. He stepped back from her when he felt a wet spot form on his shoulder. He saw tears running down her soft red cheeks. "Arwen, why are you crying?"  
  
She looked up to him. "I love you Estel. I do not want you to leave."  
  
"I am not leaving Arwen."  
  
"You will have to go eventually, you are a mortal man."  
  
"Arwen." He understood what she meant now. "That is a long time from now, we will be able to spend many years together before that time comes."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to lose you." She was still crying. He took his hand and gently brushed away each tear with his thumb then, leaning down to her, placed a soft kiss on her warm lips. She closed her eyes and her tears stopped. Neither backed away but neither moved forward. It remained a soft kiss on the lips and nothing else. When they finally pulled away she rested her head back on his shoulder. He replaced his hands one on her head and the other on her back. They hugged for a moment and then Arwen stepped looked up. "Follow me."  
  
**********Ok, I hope you liked it. I'm still crying. Did anyone else cry? WHEN you review can you please let me know if you cried because otherwise I will think I'm a pathetic weirdo. Alright, for the next chapter there are two options. Option 1, chapter 6, Option 2, chapter8. 6 and 8 take place at the same time. They also take place in the same place. Chapter 7 is a followup to 6 and 9 is a followup to 8. They are just different variations of each other. Chapter 6 is a more intimate variation. (Hint: there could be some deep kissing). Chapter 8 is a more modest variation. (Hint: a romantic walk in the woods.) So, if you like intimate read 6 then 7, then 10 skipping 8, 9. If you like modest read 8 next then 9then 10, skipping 6 and 7. If you're not sure or you want to read them both, just remember they are at the same exact time. Have Fun!*********** 


	6. Arwen's Secret

Chapter 6  
  
********* I hope you guys like the last chapter, and those of you who chose to read this one, I hope you like it too. Don't worry, its not that bad, only PG-13. This chapter is dedicated my beloved Sandy! Because she thinks of me as innocent little Becky, she would never think of me and my dirty mind like this, anyway I have written worse before, and SANDY YOU ABSOLUTLY SHOULD SPARE YOURSELF FROM READING MY R-RATED STORY, YOU WILL LEARN THINGS YOU NEVER KNEW ABOUT ME, THINGS NEITHER I NOR YOU WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT ME! Ok, to the rest of my buddies, I love you, like always, you just have to understand, Sandy is SPECIAL.*********  
  
She tool his hand and led him out through the large doors and down a long pathway. He was not sure how long they had been walking, but noticed they were deep into the woods. There were no houses around this area, but it was very crowded with trees. Arwen spoke to him in a soft voice. "We had to get out of there. The servants would be back to clean soon. Father will come looking for me if I am missing, but he will not think to look for me here."  
  
"Is it wise to be avoiding your father."  
  
"I no longer care."  
  
"But Arwen, your father spoke to me after you left me in the courtyard. He was watching and he knows about us. He told me that there were more important things in my life right now. Not that I believe that, but he told he if I could not control my feelings around you, then he would make me leave until it is time for my journey to start. This is what I least desire, so that is why I was not talking to you during the banquet."  
  
"And then you got your pep talk?" A large grin swept across her face and her pale cheeks turned red as she nuzzled her head against his neck. He put his arm around her and they continued walking along the path. Finally they stopped at the base of a very large tree. "This tree was planted on the day of my birthday."  
  
"Wow, its beautiful, just like my little Evenstar." Once again blush colored her pail face. "After our first meeting I too knew that I was in love and one day we would be together. When Ada told me you were King I secretly had a flet built in this tree, for you, maybe... for us?"  
  
"Indeed." He smiled. "Would you like to show me around."  
  
"I would." At that she climbed up the later posted to the trunk of the tree leading the way. Aragorn followed him.  
  
"Wow, you expected me to be very fit." They had been climbing for a while now."  
  
"I did, but I also did not want Ada to find it, he would disapprove, that is why I put it in this tree. The whole of Rivendell knows that this is my tree, and they are not to touch it, so the guard's will never find our flet. They rarely come down this path, there is a lookout flet, a ways down the path, but there is a quicker way then by this tree. It is secret here, nothing that happens here is ever found out unless it is told. I expect you to continue that."  
  
"I will m'lady."  
  
"Good." They finally came to the top of the ladder, and climbed into the flet.  
  
"Wow, It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"It is my pleasure. Here this way." She led him into a side room. "It is more like a small comfortable house. There is a small kitchen and three bedrooms."  
  
"Three bedrooms? You really have our future planned out for us don't you my little one?"  
  
"We could always have guests." She had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Uh huh." He went and looked into one of the bedrooms. "You are going to let your guests sleep in baby cribs. Ok."  
  
The tips of her ears as well as her cheeks glowed red. "We'll see about that one, my love." He turned around and walked across the hall and to the doorway of a room with a large bed in it. She followed him. "Oh, and this must be our room." He turned around with a smile on his face to find his lips meeting hers. "Ohh, I see why you brought me here."  
  
"Shhhhh." She whispered in his ear. "I love you."  
  
They backed up and sat on the bed. She pressed her lips hard against his. He pushed back towards her, but then took himself away. "Are you sure this is ok?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Im sure." She said softly and leaned back in towards him, she pressed her lips against hers again. Aragorn knew that he could not push her, as much as he or she may have wanted, but that he should let her have control, at least until he found out what they were comfortable with. They kissed hard, with their eyes closed, then they both took a breath. When he came back to meet her again he found that her lips were slightly parted. He knew that she was silently asking something of him when he felt her tongue flick across the surface of his dry lips.  
  
He too then parted his lips and immediately felt her tongue in his mouth. If this was how their love was going to be he now needed not wait for her guidance. He answered back first flicking his tongue agaist her lips then allowing it into her mouth. Though she felt it, she did not move at this action. She had expected him to remain submissive, but his answer removed these expectations, she liked this better. For a while the tongues battled, with short breaths in between but then the two returning to each other.  
  
Each time they returned to each other the kiss deepened, growing stronger, causing each to want more. Uncontrollably, Aragorn's hands moved to her thin hips that were still side by side with his, and rolled her over on top of him. This slightly startled her, but the kiss continued. He slowly moved himself and her up the bed until his head was able to rest on the pillow. She sat up and moved herself off him so she was kneeling next to his hips instead of straddling him and torturing his growing need. She leaned over him and once and planted her lips onto his. But he held her back for a quick moment.  
  
"Why did you move?" He was now breathing heavily.  
  
"You'll see. Just relax, I'm all yours." She sealed his lips with another kiss. She could feel his muscles relax as he breathed in heavily. As they kissed she let her nimble hands lower onto his chest and slowly began to undo the small buttons on his shirt. He felt his need growing for the first time in his life, but kept this to himself hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did. "Just relax Estel." He took another deep breath trying to relax.  
  
She finally got his tunic open and then she sat up again. In a torturing manner she slowly glided her soft fingers down the middle of his tough chest. He all of a sudden felt a hard pressure in his pants. He threw back his head unexpectedly. He felt pathetic. He thought that when the time came he would be able to hold on longer than just a kiss and the removal of his shirt. Maybe it was that fact that he was with the love of his life.  
  
Little did he know, this was also her first time, but she just did what was most satisfying for her and what she thought he would like. Her need was also growing, but knew that it could not go that far. She leaned over him and with torturing softness kissed his collar bone. Then hearing a soft moan coming from inside him she place her hand on his shoulder as she continued down his tight chest and onto his built stomach, but before she got to his navel she returned to the bottom of his neck again. This time as she went down, she let her tongue flicker against him. Her searing touch alarmed him and his hands flew to her head.  
  
He pulled her back up to his lips and pressed his against her. In this process he reached to the back of her dress and slowly began to undo the buttons. They reached down to the small of her back. When they were all undone he push pushed the sleeves off her shoulders. She had not even noticed that he had been undoing her dress until she felt the sleeve slip off her shoulders. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves and let the dress fall down to her hips, but she was not revealed. Now, all she wore was a thin silk slip. She remained in this dress for quite sometime while they safely explored each others bodies. Aragorn could not hold on much longer. He went to losen his breeches and she helped him. They did not take them off yet. He then reached to the thin straps of her her under gown and slipped them off her shoulders. He then moved his hand to the bottom of the silky gown and teasingly began to slide his hands up her legs, bunching the slip as he went. As he came to the spot where her legs met her hips he noticed she was not wearing any other undergarmets. He was careful to avoid the sensitive spot between her legs and continued up the side of her hips. He felt her taught stomach and slid one hand across it still exploring her body. Her continued up her torso when all of a sudden felt a large breast in each of his hands. He had not meant to do this.  
  
She jerked head back with sudden excitement but started to cry as he started massaging simultaneously with each rough hand. She cried out. "Stop."  
  
"What?" He immediately took his hands off of her and out of her slip, letting it fall back to her knees."  
  
"You must stop." She was really crying now.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I too rough, was I too fast, or is this not what you want?"  
  
"No Estel, this is exactly what I want..."  
  
"Oh," he went to reach his hands back under her slip, but she took both of his hands in hers."  
  
"This is what I want, but this is what we cannot have."  
  
"I do not understand"  
  
"It is so much to explain, It is the way of the elves. I do not want it to trouble you. She leaned in and kissed him with slight preassure, but he did not answer back.  
  
"This must be one thing about the elves that I seemed to not learn."  
  
"It is a complicated matter, it has nothing to do with love, Estel, I love you, and if not for the ways of my people your actions would be appropriate."  
  
"Please explain."  
  
"Later." She leaned over with a open mouth that matched his. They kissed pationately but Aragorn feeling his pants loosen, took her off of him and sat up. She still cried. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." He retied his breeched and put back on his shirt while she replaced her dress upon her body. They both looked in the mirror to make sure that it was not obvious what they had been doing. After they had straightened up she spoke to him. "Lets talk."  
  
********Ok, I know this was kindof long, not what you might have expected, and slightly disappointing, but I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do, I had to follow tolkien's rules, If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll explain it in chapter 7.********* 


	7. The Laws of Elves

Chapter 7  
  
********This chapter is dedicated to anyone and everyone who doesn't understand why Arwen made Aragorn stop. I think that is everyone but The Last Evenstar, but that's ok, I didn't even know until she told me. As disappointing as this chapter may be, I still think you will like it, I'm not sure how long it will be, we'll see if I get any creative spurts. BTW, I'm listening to the ROTK soundtrack right now, it is great inspiration, if you haven't listened to it, you definitely should. *********  
  
"Ok, we can talk, where do you want to go." He was still very confused and slightly depressed.  
  
"It would be best if we stayed here." There was a short pause, Aragorn went to speak, but she started again. "You should spend the night here, in a guest room, Ada will be wondering where I am, and then he will check your room and see that you are not there either and worry, so you must leave early in the morning, or you will get the same speech from him that you are about to get from me."  
  
"And what speech is that oh great lecturer." He tickled her and she squirmed but then she retreated and sat on a large sand colored couch.  
  
"This is very serious Estel. Come have a seat." He followed her movement and seated himself somewhat distantly away from her, but on the same couch. "As I have explained to you, this is not my choice, it is the way of my race, and nothing can be done about it. There is an ancient rule, some will call it a restriction, on the sexual attractions of the Elven race. This ancient rule states that when there is intercourse between a man and a woman this has the same meaning as a marriage."  
  
"Oh, that's one rule your brothers forgot to teach me as I was growing up."  
  
"I guess they figured Estel would never end up with an Elf, let alone their sister." She blushed.  
  
"Well it shows you how much they know."  
  
"My brothers are wise beyond their years, but to them you age is still like that of a young child, they spared you information that they thought you might not need."  
  
"I was not insulting you brothers..."  
  
"I know. Ada warned me that you did not know of this rule, but he told me that if I was careful I would never have to tell you. Ada wants our relationship to be no more than friends. And this, I fear, is what I must have until the day Ada lets us marry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"It could have gone farther than we went, but I had to stop when I could. I want you to know that I was enjoying it so much, that I'm afraid that if it had gone farther, I would not have been able to make responsible decisions, I would not have told you to stop. I am truly sorry Estel."  
  
"You do not need to be sorry. This is not something you can control. Anyway, It will give us something too look forward to on that long anticipated night."  
  
"Indeed it will." She leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. He closed his eyes and while he was distracted she moved her hands. One hand she put near his side, but not touching him, the other she put in front of his chest, yet again not touching him.  
  
In one quick movement, while his eyes were still closed, she moved her hand on his side closer to him and then with her long slender fingers she tickled him roughly on the side. Not expecting this he squirmed towards her. His chest hit her hand that was in front of him. With a rough shove she pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, laying herself on him letting her mouth meet his.  
  
"Do not feel like you have to repay me."  
  
"Oh, I know I don't, but I want some pleasure for myself." She tickled him roughly on his stomach.  
  
"Stop it." He laughed with her. "You are so evil."  
  
"I try so hard for you." He could not stop laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, stop tickling me, your father would not approve of this."  
  
"Oh, and you think I care what my father says."  
  
"You should." There was a new voice in the room.  
  
******* Oh, the suspense!! Ok, this sex stuff is true. This stuff was all specified by Tolkien in little bits and pieces. There is a really good essay I can give you from the internet that explains this more in detail. Let me know if you want it. Ok, so remember form here you go to chapter 10, unless you want to read 8 and 9 as well. Alright, please read and review.******* 


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8  
  
-----Alright, the first 634 words of this are the same as the first 634 of chapter 6, but oh well, it helps to convey that they took place at the same time. I hope you like this one. I dedicate this chapter to Allison, Kaitlyn, and Marie, who are all so sweet and innocent, not like me. -----  
  
She took his hand and led him out through the large doors and down a long pathway. He was not sure how long they had been walking, but noticed they were deep into the woods. There were no houses around this area, but it was very crowded with trees. Arwen spoke to him in a soft voice. "We had to get out of there. The servants would be back to clean soon. Father will come looking for me if I am missing, but he will not think to look for me here."  
  
"Is it wise to be avoiding your father."  
  
"I no longer care."  
  
"But Arwen, your father spoke to me after you left me in the courtyard. He was watching and he knows about us. He told me that there were more important things in my life right now. Not that I believe that, but he told he if I could not control my feelings around you, then he would make me leave until it is time for my journey to start. This is what I least desire, so that is why I was not talking to you during the banquet."  
  
"And then you got your pep talk?" A large grin swept across her face and her pale cheeks turned red as she nuzzled her head against his neck. He put his arm around her and they continued walking along the path. Finally they stopped at the base of a very large tree. "This tree was planted on the day of my birthday."  
  
"Wow, its beautiful, just like my little Evenstar." Once again blush colored her pail face. "After our first meeting I too knew that I was in love and one day we would be together. When Ada told me you were King I secretly had a flet built in this tree, for you, maybe... for us?"  
  
"Indeed." He smiled. "Would you like to show me around."  
  
"I would." At that she climbed up the later posted to the trunk of the tree leading the way. Aragorn followed him.  
  
"Wow, you expected me to be very fit." They had been climbing for a while now."  
  
"I did, but I also did not want Ada to find it, he would disapprove, that is why I put it in this tree. The whole of Rivendell knows that this is my tree, and they are not to touch it, so the guard's will never find our flet. They rarely come down this path, there is a lookout flet, a ways down the path, but there is a quicker way then by this tree. It is secret here, nothing that happens here is ever found out unless it is told. I expect you to continue that."  
  
"I will m'lady."  
  
"Good." They finally came to the top of the ladder, and climbed into the flet.  
  
"Wow, It's beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"It is my pleasure. Here this way." She led him into a side room. "It is more like a small comfortable house. There is a small kitchen and three bedrooms."  
  
"Three bedrooms? You really have our future planned out for us don't you my little one?"  
  
"We could always have guests." She had a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Uh huh." He went and looked into one of the bedrooms. "You are going to let your guests sleep in baby cribs. Ok."  
  
The tips of her ears as well as her cheeks glowed red. "We'll see about that one, my love." He turned around and walked across the hall and to the doorway of a room with a large bed in it. She followed him. "Oh, and this must be our room." He turned around with a smile on his face to find his lips meeting hers. "Ohh, I see why you brought me here."  
  
"Not really, Estel, I don't know about that yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I still love you, I swear, don't worry about that, I just know that Ada would disapprove so very much."  
  
"Of course, I understand. You do not need an excuse, I understand everything and follow your guide willingly."  
  
"I'm so sorry, you know how much I want to."  
  
"That is all I need to know. I don't even really need to know that. No matter what happens I love you no matter what."  
  
"Alright." She leaned in over and put her head on his shoulder and began to cry."  
  
"You are so teary-eyed fair one. Do not cry."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Come with me, we will comfort you." He led her back out the flet and all the way down the ladder.  
  
She followed him down the ladder and he helped her land on the soft ground. She took his hand and they walked down the long path. They talked some, but not very much. They mostly just walked along and pointed out odd shaped flowers.  
  
At one point in time Aragorn disappeared into the wood leaving Arwen alone on the path he snuck into the woods and out of her view. When he did not come back for several minutes she looked around and saw him nowhere then called out his name. "Estel. Come back Estel, where did you go." She spun in several more circles and then started to walk forward along the path again. Realizing that she was leaving Aragorn snuck out from behind the bush that was shadowing him. He followed her quietly making no noise, which was hard because her graceful step was soundless and he was wearing heavy boots. He got within two feet of her, and then one foot. He was now breathing down her neck.  
  
On the next step he let his foot hit the ground harder making a crunching sound. She jumped when she heard the noise and spun around to find herself staring at the man who was holding a large, beautiful purple flower, that Arwen had never seen before.  
  
"Where did that come from. I have never seen I flower so beautiful in my woods before."  
  
"I went into the forest and spoke to the trees that I wanted a flower as beautiful as you."  
  
"I am not worthy of this flower."  
  
"I wish for you to have it. In remembrance of me."  
  
"I have changed my mind."  
  
-----Like I said, a romantic walk in the woods, nothing special, but, I'd still like it if you review, thanks. ----- 


	9. The Law of Elves Rewrite

Chapter 9  
  
-----Alright, I know this isn't much different from chapter 7 if you read that one, (most of it is copied and pasted) but I wanted some way to tie the plots back together to have the same plot for chapter 10 onward. This could be boring if you have read 7 but get over it. This is dedicated to anyone who still wants to read this chapter even if you read chapter 7.-----  
  
"So you will keep it?"  
  
"Yes, but follow me." She led him back down the path, towards the flet. He followed her as she climbed back up the latter. When they reached the house she led him to the kitchen and took out a tall glass jar. She added some water and put the flower in it. She then placed the vase in the middle of the table. "This flower will be here when we return here, married, my lord. I will come by every week to keep it alive, as our love will be kept alive."  
  
"That would be very kind of you."  
  
"It is my pleasure. Now, what I have changed my mind on, I have decided that I do not know when we will be able to love each other openly, so I wish to profess my love to you in many ways as possible."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I want to share with you what I will never share with any other man."  
  
"Arwen, I cannot ask you to do that before we are married."  
  
"This I understand, and I will explain to you the rules of my people, but I would still like to go as far as possible."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Come, sit, I have a speech for you."  
  
"And what speech is that oh great lecturer." He tickled her and she squirmed but then she retreated and sat on a large sand colored couch.  
  
"This is very serious Estel. Come have a seat." He followed her movement and seated himself somewhat distantly away from her, but on the same couch. "There is an ancient rule, some will call it a restriction, on the sexual attractions of the Elven race. This ancient rule states that when there is intercourse between a man and a woman this has the same meaning as a marriage."  
  
"Oh, so this is what you desire, I see. Anyway, that's one rule your brothers forgot to teach me as I was growing up."  
  
"I guess they figured Estel would never end up with an Elf, let alone their sister." She blushed.  
  
"Well it shows you how much they know."  
  
"My brothers are wise beyond their years, but to them you age is still like that of a young child, they spared you information that they thought you might not need."  
  
"I was not insulting you brothers..."  
  
"I know. Ada warned me that you did not know of this rule, but he told me that if I was careful I would never have to tell you. Ada wants our relationship to be no more than friends. And this, I fear, is what I must have until the day Ada lets us marry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"It can go far as we are comfortable without breaking this rule, but I would have to stop when I can. I want you to know that I would enjoy it so much, but that I'm afraid that if it had goes farther, I will not be able to make responsible decisions, I would not have told you to stop. I am truly sorry Estel."  
  
"You do not need to be sorry. This is not something you can control. Anyway, It will give us something too look forward to on that long anticipated night."  
  
"Indeed it will." She leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. He closed his eyes and while he was distracted she moved her hands. One hand she put near his side, but not touching him, the other she put in front of his chest, yet again not touching him.  
  
In one quick movement, while his eyes were still closed, she moved her hand on his side closer to him and then with her long slender fingers she tickled him roughly on the side. Not expecting this he squirmed towards her. His chest hit her hand that was in front of him. With a rough shove she pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, laying herself on him letting her mouth meet his.  
  
"Do not feel like you have to repay me."  
  
"Oh, I know I don't, but I want some pleasure for myself." She tickled him roughly on his stomach.  
  
"Stop it." He laughed with her. "You are so evil."  
  
"I try so hard for you." He could not stop laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, stop tickling me, your father would not approve of this."  
  
"Oh, and you think I care what my father says."  
  
"You should." There was a new voice in the room.  
  
-----Oh, the suspense!! Ok, this sex stuff is true. This stuff was all specified by Tolkien in little bits and pieces. There is a really good essay I can give you from the internet that explains this more in detail. Let me know if you want it. I hope that wasn't to boring for you, I know it was really short, but oh well. Please review and flame me if you hated it.----- 


	10. Discovered

Chapter 10  
  
Alright, I hope you guys made it hear safely whether you were coming from chapter 7 or chapter 9. I'm glad to see at least some of you made it, I can be so confusing at some times. The suspense will be relieved here, ohh, I love suspense. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to many people, all related to the time I wrote this chapter. To: Rob and Amber, congrats on your engagement, you are a perfect couple (I was predicting that proposal for about 5 weeks) To: Sandy, cuz I love you. To: Spider and Duff in hopes that your relationship works out. To: Jennie who left a ribbon on my locker. To: Cori, who is incredibly stressed out right now, and To: whoever is still reading this incredibly long introduction. Now, for the feature presentation.  
  
The two lovers jumped startled by the new voice in the room. They had thought they were alone. Arwen didn't even know that anyone knew about the flet. Although it would have been smart to move herself off of the now frozen man below her, out of shock she did not. They both looked towards the visitor and were shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Estel, m'lady" He said to each of them nodding in turn. "Did I interrupt something."  
  
"Not at all." Aragorn spoke and lifted Arwen off of him sitting her next to him.  
  
"That is not how it would appear to me."  
  
"Haldir, it was nothing, why did you intrude." Arwen spoke this time.  
  
"I heard shrieks and was concerned for I was not aware that there was a flet in this part of the woods."  
  
"It was supposed to be secret, but why were you even walking down this road?"  
  
"Just a walk m'lady."  
  
"I do not believe you. My father sent you." She grumbled and then stood up and smoothed her dresses roughly then tried to storm off. Aragorn grabbed her hand and spun her to face him  
  
"Do not go, I will take responsibility for this."  
  
She shook herself free of him. "This is not your fault. It is Ada fault. Why can he not just trust me to be alone for just one moment. I am no child. I do not need to be looked after." She then turned to Haldir. "Make sure Estel returns to his chambers unbothered by my father, and do not mention this to him, I will do such."  
  
"Arwen, I wish to go with you." Aragorn spoke from back on the couch.  
  
"No, I must handle this myself. If Ada does not trust me then I can't even imagine what he would think of you, just because you are a man. I will go on my own and will come to see you soon."  
  
"As you wish." She stormed off past Haldir and out the house then down the long set of stairs. At the bottom she found herself surrounded by a mob of Elven men who had come with Haldir. They all bowed low but she was not welcoming of kind jesters. She borrowed one's horse and rode off down the path.  
  
Back in the house Aragorn and Haldir spoke.  
  
"Sir.."  
  
"Do not confront me as Sir, I am Estel, your friend."  
  
"Estel, I am truly sorry to interrupt."  
  
"You were not interrupting anything Haldir, I promise you."  
  
"You do understand that I must tell Lord Elrond about this."  
  
"I do, but I ask that you give Arwen her chance to speak with him first. She deserves more respect that he gives her."  
  
"I understand, but he is worried that you do not know all the laws of our people. Especially a certain law. Would you like me to explain?"  
  
"No, Arwen and I were just speaking about this, and that is why nothing was interrupted. Because we were respecting the laws of your people."  
  
"I understand, but I heard from her own mouth that she does not care what her father thinks. This is why Elrond is so protective."  
  
"I don't completely understand, but I should be off to my chambers, I have to pack."  
  
"Why are you packing sir, are you leaving us already."  
  
"Elrond spoke to me that I would have to leave Rivendell if I could not control my behaviors around his daughter, and apparently I can not, so I will leave on my own accord before he head to ask me too."  
  
"Why don't you wait around a while sir. What If he does not ask you to leave. How about this. Elrond will most likely inform me before he tells you that you will be leaving, so if and when I hear this, I will come alert you, so you can leave before he arrives, thus keeping your dignity, but not leaving before it is too soon."  
  
"It sounds, like a good plan, I accept, but I shall still need to prepare to leave if needed." He got up and followed the same route Arwen did out of the flet. He reached the bottom and was handed the reigns of a horse and took them willingly. He then rode down the long path and back towards his chambers.  
  
Arwen rode into the large House of Elrond and asked the first servant she could find where her father was.  
  
"In the courtyard m'lady." She bowed low.  
  
Arwen responded by clasping her hands together and saying, "Thank you." She then turned off towards the courtyard at a quickened speed. Her hair bouncing of her shoulders and her gown catching a swift breeze behind her. She walked out the larger door and stormed towards Elrond who was sitting on a bench reading.  
  
"Why can't you trust me to be alone for just one moment!" She was shouting.  
  
"Arwen," he was still calm, "It is not you that I don't trust, I am just worried about your relationship with Aragorn."  
  
"Estel and I are friends. Like brother and sister. You and I both know there could be more, much more, but I understand that you wish for this "more" to wait, and so I respect that, as does Estel. We will wait Ada, we are waiting, against our own desires, to satisfy yours. Why can you not see that I would never betray you."  
  
"It is hard to understand the feeling of others, but even more difficult to understand those of yourself. I am just not comfortable with that fact that you and Aragorn spend so much time together, alone, unsupervised."  
  
"You left us to dance, obviously that wasn't just a friendship."  
  
"I know, I want to gift you with privledges along such lines, but when you were missing for the next 3 hours, one begins to worry. I am your father, I want what is best for you."  
  
"I know what is best for me, why can you not."  
  
"I raised you Arwen, we will always have or different views on such topics."  
  
"Ada, all I ask is that you allow Estel and I to spend whatever time we like alone, and that you understand that I respect your whished above all others."  
  
"I understand this Arwen."  
  
"Thank you." She spun absentmindedly not sure where to go next and ended up placing herself on the bench next to Elrond.  
  
Alright, this set up for several different options of plot lines. I'm not sure which one to take. I am going to take about a 2 month break to co-write a parody with QueenArwen, make sure you go read it, and I'll get back to this as soon as possible. Please review, it will be more encouragement to start sooner. 


End file.
